Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links
☆ ☆ デュエルリンクス | romaji name = Yūgiō Dyueru Rinkusu | developer = Konami | platform = iOS / Android / PC | release date = * September 7, 2016 (Closed Beta) * October 27, 2016 (Australia and Singapore) * November 17, 2016 (Japan) * January 2017 (worldwide) *November 17, 2017 (PC) | genre = Card Battling | rating = PEGI 7 (Violence)http://store.steampowered.com/app/601510/YuGiOh_Duel_Links/ | publisher = Konami Digital Entertainment }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links is an Android, iOS and PC game. Its name is likely taken from the Duel Links system featured in "TRANSCEND GAME" and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. The game was first announced at Jump Festa 2016. On January 6, 2016, it was officially announced that the game would be released globally, along with the news that Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation and Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist would both receive further updates in winter 2016. On March 18, 2016, the Japanese site was updated with more information about its gameplay, characters, and online content, as well as the first YouTube trailer for the game. Pre-registration for the game is currently open in Japan, with rewards available for accounts pre-registered before the game launch. The rewards are accumulative based on the total number of existing pre-registered accounts when the game launches: 50 gems (10,000), "Dark Magician" card protectors (30,000), an additional 50 gems (50,000), a Yugi Muto-themed Duel Field (100,000), and an additional 50 gems (150,000). Additional rewards were added on March 29, 2016, after the number of pre-registered accounts exceeded 200,000: "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card protectors (200,000), an additional 100 gems (250,000), and a Seto Kaiba-themed Duel Field (300,000). On April 19, 2016, the official site announced that in order to further improve the game quality, the game would go into a closed beta testing phase in June. Beta testers are picked randomly among the players who pre-registered the game before April 30, 2016. As a result, the public release date of the game will be postponed to a later date rather than April 2016 as initially planned. Players also receive more rewards at the start of the game which details will be disclosed in further announcements. Pre-registration emails and surveys were sent out on June 13, 2016 for people in the United States and United Kingdom. On June 23, 2016, the sign-up period was extended. In late July, e-mails were sent to accepted applicants notifying them of their accepted participation in the Closed Beta Test, as well as informing them that the game would be "polished" for another one to two months before the Closed Beta Test would start. On September 1, 2016, applications for the closed beta closed. The Closed Beta Test started on September 7, 2016, and subsequently closed on September 27, 2016, after maintenance was conducted that day from 1:00 AM - 3:00 AM (EST). It was released worldwide in January 2017. Gameplay Duel World Duel World (デュエルワールド) is the hub area where a character can be selected and challenge either a Standard Duelist (スタンダードデュエリスト) or Legendary Duelist (レジェンドデュエリスト) to obtain cards and increases the character's Level. It is possible to increase the stage level by doing missions, and by doing so, a new Legendary Duelist or new features will appear. Online Versus It allows real time duels with other Duelists or friends around the world in Duel Links. Furthermore, there are practice plays, Decks from Duelists played against, and replays from other Duelists can be watched. Rules * The Speed Duel format is used. ** Each player only has three Monster Zones and three Spell & Trap Zones, rather than five of each. ** Each player must have 20-30 cards in their Main Deck (instead of 40-60) and 0-5 cards in the Extra Deck (instead of 0-15). ** Each player starts with 4000 LP, rather than 8000 LP. ** Each player starts with four cards in their hand, rather than five. ** There is no Main Phase 2. The End Phase takes place right after the Battle Phase. * Each player can have one Skill. The available Skills vary between characters. Depending on the Skill, it may be always activated at the start of the Duel (e.g. starting with "Yami" on the field), optionally activated when a player meets certain conditions (e.g. ensuring the next drawn card is a Spell or Trap Card after the player's Life Points have dropped by 1800), or always activated when a condition is met (e.g. inflicting damage when the player activates a Trap Card). * Extra Monster Zones are not used, with Extra Deck monsters functioning as they did before the introduction of the Extra Monster Zone. Timeline Placement Duel Links does not fit perfectly into the timeline of any adaptation of Yu-Gi-Oh!, but appears to take place after Battle City as numerous characters reference the events of the tournament. Inconsistencies with the main timeline are explained in dialogue as a product of Kaiba's programming. The GX portion of Duel Links does not reference the manga at all. Rather than stick to a certain time period, the game portrays characters at the point in the series where they were most prominent. Characters Playable ''Yu-Gi-Oh! YamiYugi-DULI.png | Yami Yugi SetoKaiba-DL.png | Seto Kaiba JoeyWheeler-DULI.png | Joey Wheeler MaiValentine-DULI.png | Mai Valentine TéaGardner-DULI.png | Téa Gardner YugiMuto-DULI.png | Yugi Muto WeevilUnderwood-DULI.png | Weevil Underwood RexRaptor-DULI.png | Rex Raptor MakoTsunami-DULI.png | Mako Tsunami YamiMarik-DULI.png | Yami Marik YamiBakura-DULI.png | Yami Bakura BanditKeith-DULI.png | Bandit Keith IshizuIshtar-DULI.png | Ishizu Ishtar Odion-DULI.png | Odion MaximillionPegasus-DULI.png | Maximillion Pegasus MokubaKaiba-DULI.png | Mokuba Kaiba ParadoxBrothers-DULI.png | Paradox Brothers Arkana-DULI.png | Arkana Bonz-DULI.png | Bonz ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX JadenYuki-DULI.png | Jaden Yuki AsterPhoenix-DULI.png | Aster Phoenix JesseAnderson-DULI.png | Jesse Anderson ChazzPrinceton-DULI.png | Chazz Princeton AlexisRhodes-DULI.png | Alexis Rhodes DrVellianCrowler-DULI.png | Dr. Vellian Crowler BastionMisawa-DULI.png | Bastion Misawa SyrusTruesdale-DULI.png | Syrus Truesdale Non-playable Legendary Duelists Legendary Duelists are duelists based on characters from the anime or manga. All playable characters are also Legendary Duelists, but there are several Legendary Duelists who are not playable characters. EspaRoba-DULI.png | Espa Roba TristanTaylor-DULI.png | Tristan Taylor ZaneTruesdale-DULI.png | Zane Truesdale Standard Duelists Standard Duelists are game-original human NPCs who have generic denominations in the Japanese version (such as "Student who likes Dueling" or "Energetic boy"), but are given actual names in Western versions. Alyssa-DULI.png | Alyssa Andrew-DULI.png | Andrew Ashley-DULI.png | Ashley Bella-DULI.png | Bella Christine-DULI.png | Christine Daniel-DULI.png | Daniel David-DULI.png | David Emma-DULI.png | Emma Evan-DULI.png | Evan Hailey-DULI.png | Hailey Jay-DULI.png | Jay Jess-DULI.png | Jess Josh-DULI.png | Josh Kylie-DULI.png | Kylie Logan-DULI.png | Logan Madison-DULI.png | Madison Meg-DULI.png | Meg Mickey-DULI.png | Mickey Nick-DULI.png | Nick Zachary-DULI.png | Zachary Other Duelists BlastAsmodian-DULI.png | Blast Asmodian DDTrainer-DULI.png | D.D. Trainer GaiaSoultheCombustibleCollective-DULI.png | Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective Imairuka-DULI.png | Imairuka KarateMan-DULI.png | Karate Man LeviaDragonDaedalus-DULI.png | Levia-Dragon - Daedalus MegarockDragon-DULI.png | Megarock Dragon MindControlledJoey-DULI.png | Mind-Controlled Joey OceanDragonLordNeoDaedalus-DULI.png | Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus PhantomBeastWildHorn-DULI.png | Phantom Beast Wild-Horn PokiDraco-DULI.png | Poki Draco RareHunter-DULI.png | Rare Hunters StarBoy-DULI.png | Star Boy StrayAsmodian-DULI.png | Stray Asmodian Strings-DULI.png | Strings TheSixSamuraiNisashi-DULI.png | The Six Samurai - Nisashi TheSixSamuraiYariza-DULI.png | The Six Samurai - Yariza TheVagabond.png | The Vagabond ThunderKid-DULI.png | Thunder Kid TourGuideFromtheUnderworld-DULI.png | Tour Guide From the Underworld TuruPurun-DULI.png | Turu-Purun Uminotaurus-DULI.png | Uminotaurus Non-Duelists CardTrader-DULI.png | Card Trader CardTraderEX-DULI.png | Card Trader EX DDGuide-DULI.png | D.D. Guide GladiatorBeastAndal-DULI.png | Gladiator Beast Andal MarikIshtar-DULI.png | Marik Ishtar OjamaBlack-DULI.png | Ojama Black OjamaGreen-DULI.png | Ojama Green OjamaYellow-DULI.png | Ojama Yellow Roland-DULI.png | Roland WingedKuriboh-DULI.png | Winged Kuriboh Yubel-DULI.png | Yubel External links * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Official Website * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Official Website * Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Youtube Channel: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Promotion Trailer * Official Yu-Gi-Oh! Youtube Channel: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Gameplay Video * Official Gameplay Video of Joey vs Mai * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Promotional Video: GX World Unlocked References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links Duel Links zh:遊戲王_決鬥聯盟